emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1938 (12th January 1995)
Plot Ned tells Linda to pull her weight around the house. Jan promises to have a word with Ned about Linda's job. Chris and Rachel make up. He tells her that just because he went to see Kathy it doesn't mean that he cares about her. Rachel doesn't believe him and says that Kathy is a "professional victim" and that everyone in the village will rally round her. She tells Chris that if he isn't behind her she's on her own. Frank and Kim discuss Chris and Rachel. Frank wants to set up a trust fund for the baby. Kim warns him to wait a while before mentioning it to Chris. Eric barges into Mill Cottage and tries to talk his way out of trouble. Caroline throws him out. Dolores gives Luke the brush off witnessed by Tina who gloats that no-one wants to go out with a murderer and makes an obscene gesture at him. Caroline tells Alan that she had a visit from Eric. Jack and Ned are working in the fields when Ned notices a strange blue van. They both race after it as it pulls away. Unknown to them, the van contains Zak and Butch Dingle. Frank tries to discuss Chris's baby with Zoe. He tells her about the settlement idea, but she asks why he is consulting her when he has never bothered before. She seems quite bitter that Kim has so much control over Frank's business affairs now. Chris visits Kathy again and this time she lets him in the house. Chris tries to make friends with Kathy, but she tells him that she hates him. He doesn't believe her and they seem to call a truce. Alan asks Luke, Biff and Dave how they would change The Woolpack. He regrets asking, but decides to make a few changes. Bernard tells Angharad that he regrets what has happened. Jan reasons with Ned and says he should try and get Linda's job back for her. He agrees to speak to Zoe. Jack hears a dog barking and looks out of the window to see Betty's caravan being towed away by the mystery blue van. He tells Sarah to call the police. Meanwhile, Betty and Seth wake up to find themselves on the move. Zak and Butch get a shock when they realize that there is actually someone in the caravan. They quickly unhook it and drive off. The police arrive and Betty hits one of the policemen over the head with a frying pan. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban Guest cast *PC Ray Wilson - Steve Huison Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes